Zemo Squads foes
The Ancient Egypt retrieves the young Tut by surprising Ankh and Bakh. When Ankh and Bakh learn that the Ancient Egypt were responsible for killing Tut's family and human girlfriend, they realize that the Ancient Egypt are planning to work on eliminating Tut. They find out that the Ancient Egypt had been planned to use Tut as a sacrifice in making them unstoppable, becoming immortal for eternity, and wanting the world of Egypt. *Birds of the Block Island-the highest king of the birds orders his group to take these birds and needs their powers to be taken away from the gifted powers in which he granted these birds with a honor. He informs Bobolinks that she betrays herself, Bird of Paradise, her own kind, and him, too. There is nothing far more he could do for her. He is done with Bobolinks and other birds with the powers that he granted them with a honor. *Bird of Paradise-the high set of the birds gives the Birds of the Block Island a word that Bobolinks had saved the world of birds, magic world, and the supernaturals many times and accepts from what he wanted her to give Bobolinks what she get reward from him. When Birds of the Block Islands takes Bobolinks' power away for good, he informs Bird of Paradise to leave the place and go find a safe and secret place where nobody knew where they are. *The surviving Circles-these remaining survivors of the Circles bear the witness of many deaths of their numerous team--the Circles in the hand of the Strangers. They now blames the Zemo for not helping the Circles fight against the Strangers. Those members who gives the Zemo a new lesson the Zemo wil learn from their gravest mistake. Airway has broken the flight abilities from these flight members of the Zemo permanently. She tells them there is nothing for more she could do for them to lose their flying powers and that is for those teammates of her who died. Then she adds, "I could not undo and fix any flying abilities for you because I do not have it." Pusher has pushed Vogue Woman so hard and his power--push--blows Vogue Woman away somewhere far away. That power breaks her ribs. She finally feels critically severe wounds for the first time in her life as she realizes that she is not invulnerable anymore. The Controls has Strong Lad out of control of his strength, endurance, and flight in which takes him a painful toll. Strong Lad experiences having a near-death experience for the first time. He could not take any of it without an endurability. He starts feeling the whole pain inside of him forever. Spiral spirals Strong Guy a very powerful spiral on him, causing him to lose balance permanently. Flare blinds Zequel a very bright flare and blasts her with another flare. Fuselage has given Strong Man a taste of the power--the Fuse! Fuselage tells Strong Man that the whole fuse effects are lethal and deadly things to burn his muscular, cardiovascular, and skeletal as well. He adds that Strong Man might not able to survive the Fuse and these losses of the muscular, cardiovascular, and skeletal stuffs. Flap has the powerful flipping things by making it wind at Zenon. Before Flap does, Zenon blasts Flap with Zenon's energy. The wind blows the Zenon's energy back and makes it by reflecting it back at Zenon. Zenon gets attacked by her energy and powerful wind at same time. That hurts Zenon so badly. Climb has climbed onto these air currents that has no pain for him. He severes the air currents where Yogalarus flies. It breaks Yogalarus's flight and makes her lose balance in air. Pitch has made her pitch at Peirce by trying to save Yogalarus from falling down all the way to the land of the EARTH. The pitch has destroyed Peirce's eardrums by causing him to lose the balance somewhere in his body system. Before those mysterious members who battled these Zemo members, Aileron appears and gives his team an order to give the Zemo a message with a death threathening. He also gives them an order to leave the Zemo alone after what they did to some of the Zemo. He informs his team that they are doing an excellent job on wounding some of the Zemo for not crossing their boundary and territory. LGeo-Force hides in the ground, finds the Circles from the outside, and readies to make a move. All of a sudden, Lift lifts Geo-Force out of the ground and gives him a permanent lift that he can not bound to the Earth anymore. Geo-Force is practically dissolving by an air. Aileron tells his team in front of Zemo with his last words: "That is our honor for our deceased Circles!" Cheetah makes a quick move by snapping Lift's head and tells Aileron that will be a war coming from me. Lift dies in Cheetah's hand. She marks her words clearly: "No Zemo is killed by one of you and you bleed one of us and we will finish you all off for good!" Aileron comes to Lift as he tells Cheetah this is the gravest mistake you make by now. Cheetah tells him that the Strangers killed youngsters of ours and you think we do nothing for you. We did not know that you all were in danger. You make a lot of mistakes by blaming us and saying it is our fault. And you all should fight the Strangers; not us! You should have asked us if we can help you fight and stop the Strangers. Now it is too late for you. Geo Force may be dead. You may have slained some of ours and depowered some of ours. You congratulate yourself for letting Strangers win and able to stop us. Then they would destroy you all." Glide and Load attempts to kill Cheetah, but Cheetah's speed is no match for them. Cheetah can jump on Glide by bodyslamming Glide to the death while she grabs Load and takes him in her running speed circle. Then she throws Load away. The pressure from the running speed circle has exploded Load's head from inside. Cheetah now threatens Aileron by using her claws around Aileron's neck in front of his team and the Zemo. She says, "No killer had been touched me and now I just have a newfound thirsty for the kill with a very good reason in a bad way. This makes me see no choice in doing this as i must kill ALL OF YOU SCHIZOPRENIC KILLERS!" to these Circles. She makes herself clear that she has a very reason to do it for protecting the Zemo from turning into a killer and protecting the Zemo as well. Few hours later, Cheetah brings these wounded members of the Zemo and Geo Force's matyrdom to the Zemo as they ask her how did she manage to survive the fight unlikely those wounded members? She tells the Zemo not to judge her for what she did and uses her angry tone by telling the Zemo not ever to ask her that question ever again. The Zemo is about to make something to say, but Cheetah tells the Zemo to zip their mouths! She reminds the Zemo that she rescues those wounded members. She asks the Zemo if she didn't do something about it, those wounded members most likely die. *Diamond Head, Walls, and Flowers are going after the powerless queen of mystic--Miss Ykarcena Chelley and Missus Crystal for what actually happened to the Fallen Mystic Domain. They decide to take Ykarcena and Crystal to these victims of the Mystic Domains for capital punishment. The capital punishment from these victims of the Fallen Mystic Domain means the death sentence! *Walls *Flowers *Jasmine has been waiting for Iona and Joliet to face her because she is only the one who puts an evil spelling in writing her words as a permanent spirit by forging it to the Joliette Flower into the Cursed Joliettte Flower! The future has come for something what Iona and Joliet are trying to figure out the curse marks on their Joliette flowers in their hairs. It is actually Jasmine's doing ever since long time. She's the mystery source who has caused Iona into an evil Joliette transformation in which is called the Jadestone! Jasmine is a far more powerful warrrior and spiritualist. She is the only one who decides to curse the warrior code of the Randall family especially Joliet and Iona. *Large Eyes warns Heather that if she's with the Zemo would be a grave mistake. He continues on telling her that she changes her senses in which makes her wholly future and life changed forever. He keeps telling her that Heather the Queen and Leader of the World should not be leaving the world behind and leaving these innocents behind! He finally gives her a choice: Keep the queen and world as long as she stays or Disgrace to the World and our kinds! She knows what she is listening to Large Eyes' annoying warnings. What happens after that? Heather joins the Zemo Squad as she finds her purpose to see what she is learning of something new from the Zemo Squads. She learns that she can use the Zemo for her future. Large Eyes finally comes to face with Pink Bunny of the Zemo Squads, formerly the Heather by informing that she disgraces to him and their kinds. He adds, "There is no change between us. You already have changed everything in which you stand for your own world, your team, and even your people of the world! For what's worth fighting against our archnemesis foe--the Zemo, you betrayed our world and team. Now why are you joining in the arm with our foes--Zemo?!? He dethrones her as a queen of the world and the race. He then rethrones the new king to be himself! There will be a war between me and you! Your team and mine! What's worth fighting for our kind, dumb Heather the pink-haired, bunny-earred white face!" *Airway *Pusher *The Controls *House *Spiral *Flare *Fuselage *Flap *Climb *Pitch *Aileron *Lift *Glide *Load *Skit, one of these mystery experiments of the Lethal Living Weapons Program, surprises Espio in awe by learning that Espio is a traitor to the Director and the whole operation and seeing Espio with her own eyes by making sure that Espio is really Espio. "You betray our agency for our purposes against ours" She informs Espio that the Director orders her and others to either kill or capture Espio. Espio can not believe her own eyes by seeing the experiment victim like her alive! She makes a theory that Skit could survive the explosion. Espio starts wondering how the Director could survive too. She needs to find the facts right whether if the true explosion or fake explosion. *Zeus orders the high class of the God family and team to stop Gondeon for stealing the power of The Odyssey! He adds that Argonaut and Aqua Girl must be eliminated as well. Meanwhile the House recognizes the power of God and the form of God coming from Jah and informs Athena that Jah might be an Amazon ancestor. Athena touches Jah by finding the truthful gift in her that comes from her. She tells the God family and Zeus to drop the eliminations including Argonaut and Aqua Girl. She strongly agrees with Zeus for capturing Gondeon and she wants to find out what the power of Gondeon comes from. She says if a mortal human steals something from our powers, he must die as the law says. Zeus says, "Depends on what we see without blaming the wrong people and jumping to any conclusions" Athena says, "Who is the House, Zeus?" Zeus says, "Thou shall not be asked, my firecest daughter! Please shall not be spoken. That name shall not be questioned, period." Athena says, "You misunderstood me. You might understand some. You might not understand some. If you do not understand one thing, you shouldn't be a god after all. Even if that matters to us, why matters us right now? Why matters the name of what we shall not be spoken or asked? Weren't all Gods not feeling any powers in speaking out our mind like us?" Zeus tells Athena to trust the whole messy powers when the time is right and the powers will come back to normal. This is why Gondeon mess things up and cause us like this. That is why we shall not speak of it. It is mad that it exist because we are responsible for what we made Gondeon exist with our powers in which is not supposed to be there. *The dangerous six Russian children killers: El Comegente, Baba Yaga, Witch Doctor, Voodoo WItch, Baba Jaga, and Babay Aga *The Cannibal control royalty and monarchs: Queen Canibalis, King Canibalis, Skekel, Sciopio and Necrocannibal. The opposite sides of Cannibal control royalty and monarches are considered as the rebels: Petunia, Flower, Blossom, and Leaf *The existence of Chevin... Hagen or Lennox?!? Which one is the last name belonging to that boy? Another child and third child of Chloe and Kevin?!? Or a son of Kevin and unknown mother? Who else could it be? Shirley? Leah? Lovenia? Loverna? *Bird of Preys return in action to fight against the ex members of Bobo Links. Now they face the Zemo Squads and Squaderon.